


A Walk in the Forest

by Vanilla_Raindrops



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cute Ending, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, First Time, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, and they all lived happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Raindrops/pseuds/Vanilla_Raindrops
Summary: Oh, how funny can life be sometimes. One minute you're in the woods on your way to give pastries to your grandmother, the next you're fucking a wolf-man with a giant dick…





	A Walk in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Did this a few months back but tbh I kinda forgot I owned an account so uh here, have my not new at all story (might post more porn later idk)

Red’s joyful hums echoed through the silent forest as she skipped happily on the small gravely road. Her bag swung front to back with each of her bounces, the pastries and cheese moving inside of it in soft  _ thumps _ , and her golden braids playfully bouncing on her shoulders as if they hopped along with her.

She had turned 18 only a few days ago, and she was so happy that her mother now let her walk alone to her grandmother's house. The forest was always so beautiful in the early afternoon, with birds chirping and the bright sun lighting patches on the ground, most of the rays covered by the green leaves of the giant trees up above. It was her first time going into the forest alone, her mother not wanting the girl to get lost in the multitude of trees, although thankfully there was a road that Red could follow. Her mother told her:  _ “Never leave the road. Or else you'll get lost.” _ And like the good daughter that she was, she was going to follow that rule.

A bright array of colors caught the young woman's eyes, and she stopped in her path, looking to the side. There was a small clearing in the forest, with a plethora of beautiful and colorful flowers, shining under the sun’s golden rays. The girl's eyes widened with glee. But she whimpered a bit. She wasn't allowed to leave the road.  _ Although, it was just for a moment, and she could see the road from up there, so there was no way she'd get lost! _

The girl weighed her options, then decided to go and pick some flowers. She tried her best to take one of each, arranging them in a pretty bouquet, that she'd give her grandmother once she arrived at her house.

When the girl was done, she looked up. But she realized that she may have gotten a bit too far from the road. 

Red's eyes widened when she looked around. She couldn't see the road anymore.  _ Was she really lost? Her mother would be so mad! _

Panic growing in her chest, the girl tried retracing her steps, in vain. It seemed as if she was only getting further away from where she had previously been. The girl sighed and sat down next to a tree, resting her back on the hard trunk. She felt a few tears prickle down her cheeks and she sniffled.  _ How could she have been so stupid? Now she was going to starve and die in this place, just because she wanted to pick a few flowers. _

A noise behind her made the girl yelp, and quickly jump on her feet. A nearby bush moved around, and Red frowned a bit, walking towards it and inspecting it. 

“H-hello?”

That was a pretty stupid thing to say. It was probably just a rabbit or a squirrel.

Suddenly, a hand came out of the bushes, grabbing Red’s basket and tugging on it. Red yelled and instinctively let go of the object, taking a few steps back in fear and confusion. A very soft growl came out of the bushes, and the girl's eyes widened when a giant creature - no - a giant person came out of them. Well, he definitely looked human, although…

He was very  _ very  _ tall, very hairy, and had wolf ears, paws and a tail. The man (she guessed) was looking around in Red's basket. He then looked up, scratching his hairy face with his paw, his yellow eyes staring right at Red's green ones.

“You lost?”

Red squeaked and nodded, very intimidated by the person standing in front of her. 

“Nice pastries yah got there. Did you make ‘em yourself?”

She nodded again.

He tossed the basket over to her and sat on the ground, sighing loudly.

“Sad that you don't got no meat in there. I'm starving.” He said sadly. 

Red sat down as well and replaced her Hood on her head.

“W-well, I'm going to my grandmother's house. M-maybe she could give you something…”

The man's eyes lit up. 

“Oh?” Red saw his tail wiggle behind him happily. “But you're lost. Where does she live?”

Red sighed. “In a small cottage, pretty deep in the woods.” The man stayed silent for a few seconds, then he smiled. “Oh! I've seen it before!” Red's eyes widened. “Really?”

The man nodded. “The only road I know that goes there takes a while, I hope you don't mind…”

Red scooted closer. “I do not! I just want to go there, no matter what!”

The man smiled and stood up. “Wow, you seem happy. Imagine if it turned out I was just lying to you to try and kill you or somethin’...” he giggled, and Red got a bit scared for a second. “A-are you..?

The man shrugged. “Nah, don't worry kiddo.” He started walking into the forest, and Red followed him. 

“What's your name?” He asked her. 

“R-Red.” The girl said shyly, clinging a bit more to her bag. In the dim lighting of the forest, the creature did seem a bit more intimidating than he already did. 

“You can call me Wolf.” He grunted. “I know, shitty name, but I'm not very creative.”

Red giggled and looked around. The part of the forest where they were in was quieter and a bit more dense than before, the copious amount of trees practically blocking all light from outside and making the whole place almost pitch black. But once in a while there would be small patches of light on the ground, and Red would walk in them, looking up at the bright blue sky.

An hour had passed, and Red was getting a bit tired. She tugged on Wolf's sleeve, and he turned around.

“Hm?”

“C-can we, uhm, take a break? I'm tired…”

Wolf nodded and sat down on a log. Red sat next to him, and sighed. As soon as she sat down, she realized just how tired she really was.

_ Maybe if she closed her eyes for just a few seconds… _

The girl fell asleep almost immediately.

 

When Red woke up, it felt as if something was a bit different. She tried moving, but it seemed as if her movement were a bit restrained, although not completely. The girl opened her eyes and saw the leaves of the trees. She looked down and gasped, squirming around as fear overcame her. Wolf's paws were pinning her down on the ground, and his head was near her shoulder. He groaned. “Damnit, you woke up.”

Red screamed and moved, trying to get away. 

“W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU- YOU…”

Wolf licked the girl's shoulder and she shivered. “I just want a little taste… I'm so hungryyy” He said, his voice soft and a bit cracked, and his breath hot on her exposed skin. 

Red shook her head furiously, still trying to get away, even though in the back of her mind she knew he was way bigger and stronger than her, and it was impossible to run. “P-please, n-no!!”

Wolf groaned and stopped moving. “Well then, I'll just need something else to get my mind off hunger…”

Red looked around nervously. ”M-maybe we c-can just t-talk..?”

Wolf laughed, and Red looked surprised. “W-what did I say??” She asked. Wolf looked up at her, lifting one bushy eyebrow. “How innocent can you really be? How old even are you…”

Red blushed in embarrassment, looking down. “E-eighteen… a-and I'm not THAT innocent…”

Wolf shrugged. “Eh good enough.”

He moved one hand down to the girl's shirt and teared it apart, a few buttons flying off in the bushes. Red screamed and moved her legs up, blushing furiously. “H-hey, w-wait!!!”

His tail moved to her skirt and swiftly slid it down, the girl helplessly trying to stop him. 

She looked at him in terror. She wasn't prepared for this. She didn't want her virginity to be taken like this, even if Wolf did seem very attractive, she didn't want all of this to go down that way…

Wolf looked back at her, and gently removed his hands from her arms, sighing a bit and biting his lip. “Yeah, alright, do you get what I'm trynna tell yah. I uh, need this.”

Red thought about running away, but she stayed there, a bit petrified and confused by what was happening.

Wolf kissed her cheek softly, and she blushed, feeling his hair tickle her face. “I'll uh, I'll try and make it feel nice for you too, although I can't really promise anything.”

He quickly slid his pants down and then slid her panties off, tossing both to the side. Red looked at his massively enormous throbbing cock, veiny and pink, and she thought about running away right now.  _ Although he'd definitely catch up to her, so it was useless. _

He moved one hand to her crotch, gently rubbing back and forth on her lips. She moaned very softly, a strange warm feeling forming at the pit of her abdomen. Wolf probably noticed her distress, and he moved his face a bit closer to hers. “Are you telling me you've never... wow, that's rare.” He mumbled, and slowly slid his middle finger in her hole. Red whimpered softly, and Wolf giggled. “Heh, you're pretty small… let's hope it doesn't hurt to much when we actually get to it…” he took Red's hand and placed it on his back. “There, I think it's a more comfortable position.” Red held tightly onto Wolf's back as he kept fingering her slowly, waiting for her insides to get wet enough for him to enter her.

His free hand moved to her chest and he squished her small breasts very softly. Red moaned softly and gripped Wolf's back a bit tighter. The man removed his finger from Red's hole and licked it. “You do taste good… just like I guessed..”. Red blushed, and yelped when she felt something poke her entrance. Wolf's cock slid across her pussy slowly, making the girl moan and whimper softly. His tip pressed a bit on the the entrance, and Red whimpered. Wolf kissed her gently and looked at her. “This will probably hurt, sorry.”

He placed a hand on her mouth and quickly thrusted his hips forward in her. Red screamed, and Wolf stopped moving. “It's alright, just breathe…”

The girl took a few deep breaths, trying her best to calm herself down. This was all so new to her.  _ Was she supposed to feel so strange? Was it supposed to hurt?  _

Wolf's hand let go of Red's mouth and moved to her waist. “I'm gonna keep moving, so uh, sorry in advance.”

He thrusted again and Red whimpered softly, biting her lip to try and endure the pain. It felt as if she was being torn apart. Although, as he kept moving, Red felt that another emotions was appearing in the mix. She was…  _ she was enjoying this?  _

It was very faint at first, this warm feeling in her stomach, this happiness in her heart, her moans getting louder and the urge to have Wolf keep on thrusting harder. The man's ears lifted up and he looked at her.  _ He had probably realized she was enjoying herself.  _ He laid his forehead against hers and looked at her. “You like that?”

She made an agreeing noise. 

Wolf growled softly and gave her a peck on the lips. “Good, good. It feels better when you're happy…” the wolf said as he moaned and grunted. “Mmhhh, f-for both of us…”

He thrusted deeper, and Red felt his giant cock poke at her belly, stretching her fair skin with the impact, again and again whenever he thrusted forward. 

The girl moaned loudly, feeling tension build up inside of her, and Wolf's cock throb and twitch in her womb.

Suddenly, now acting on instinct, she grabbed the man's face and kissed him, feeling juices squirt out of her and a warm liquid fill her insides. She collapsed on the ground, feeling Wolf's hand move at the back of her head quickly to help her not hit her head. They stayed on top of each other for a few minutes, to catch up their breaths and gain back some energy.

Finally, Wolf got up and sat on the grass. He cleared his throat and looked at Red nervously. 

Red sat up as well, looking down and blushing furiously, trying to button up her shirt in vain as her hands were still too shaky.

Wolf walked up to her and gently buttoned it up for Red, who looked away, still blushing. 

“You alright?”

Red was a bit surprised by that question, but she nodded. Wolf smiled gently and Pat her head. “Well… shall we continue on our path to grandmother's house?” He said softly, replacing Red's cape on her shoulders. Red nodded silently, and got up. 

As they were getting out of the dark forest, Wolf felt Red move a bit closer to him and take his hand.

They arrived at the house, and Wolf hid while Red talked to her grandmother a bit. The grandmother loved the bouquet, and she sewed back the buttons that had fallen off Red's shirt “during an accident”. On her way out, Red took some meat for Wolf and cookies the grandma made, who had insisted on giving them to her for being so brave to have gone in the forest all alone.

As they were on their way back to the clearing, Red started feeling a bit sad. It seemed that she had started to grow a bit fond of Wolf, oddly enough. They did have a bit of time to chat, and it seemed they were getting along quite well, despite the earlier…  _ incident _ . They arrived at the clearing, and the man easily spotted the road Red came from. 

“Why didn't you try to search for it before???” Red asked, a bit annoyed. 

Wolf giggled. “So that I could see your face once I found it on our way back.”

Red sighed and crossed her arms. “I-is there any way w-we could see each other again..?” She looked up, eyes full of both hope and sadness. Wolf smiled and rubbed Red's head. “Well, I could always go live in the forest near your house…” he winked. “And don't worry, i won't try eating you if you bring me food.”

He then crouched and Red looked down at him. “And…  _ food.” _

Wolf smirked and kissed the girl's forehead, and Red blushed, understanding the innuendo.

He then took her hand and they walked to the road, towards their home.

 

THE END (they all lived happily ever after)

 


End file.
